Barnburner
by Tweyelite
Summary: Callie/Arizona femslash. A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Barnburner  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight. One that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

Callie POV:

Callie had just finished with a patient at the hospital when she saw Dr. Arizona Robbins going into her office. It had been two days since she'd spoken to the woman that had basically called her infantile. It had been two days since she had made a fool of herself at Joe's trying to talk to the blond, while she was on a date.

A date. Pfft. That girl that Arizona was with, now SHE was a newborn. How old was she anyway, twenty one? Callie rolled her eyes at the thought. However she had been thinking about what Arizona had said. Sure the way she'd phrased it was rude but she did have a point. Callie was new in the world of women. When she had gotten home that night, the night she had horribly embarrassed herself, she'd gone online.

She found a chat room for lesbians and bisexual women as well as a forum about people just coming out. She'd learned quite a bit from both and had discussed her newness with the women in the chat room. They helped Callie put some pieces together. She explained the situation to them and their thoughts helped shed some light on Arizona's reticence to the idea of dating her.

They had said that the blond doctor had probably been burned by a woman in her past, someone that had been newly discovering their own sexuality to only hop back on the man train. One of the women had called the stage Callie was in 'gay puberty' which Callie thought was an apt description. She kind of did feel like a teenager in this specific arena, especially around the almost painfully perky and self-confident Dr. Robbins.

The women in the chat room suggested she should just become friends with Arizona and allow things to play out as they would. They suggested Callie go to the gay bar and get comfortable in the scene. They said she should flirt and dance and have a good time. Callie enjoyed doing all of those things so she took the advice to heart and began planning a night out. Plus she realized there was no need to rush into another relationship. So what if Arizona didn't want to date her. They both obviously found women attractive and they were both doctors so they had at least two things in common. Even if Arizona didn't want to date her Callie hoped they could become friends. After all a person can't have too many friends right?

Callie definitely found Arizona attractive but at this point that fact was secondary. The primary fact was that Callie had recently realized she was bisexual which she was now beginning to feel comfortable about. So instead of feeling ashamed or hurt because of Arizona's brutal dismissal she'd decided to feel proud that her level of awareness had been expanded and she now knew herself better. Callie proceeded to Arizona's office door, screwed up her courage and knocked.

She heard a faint reply of, "Come in" so she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Calliope." Arizona acknowledged, her face a mask of polite sweetness.

"Hi Arizona. I just stopped by to let you know that you were right. I am obviously in gay puberty and I understand your reluctance to get involved with me. Having said that I think you could have been a little less abrupt when you shot me down. It hurt my feelings, after all everyone, including you, has felt like a newborn at one time or another in their lives." Callie took a breath then and noticed comprehension dawning on the blonds face.

"I do hope however that we can be friends and maybe hang out sometime." Callie finished with a smile and a shrug. Arizona looked down to her desk and then back up into Callie's eyes.

"Wow. You're right, I was a bit harsh wasn't I?" Callie nodded and smiled showing that there were no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, really." Arizona apologized her eyes showing her genuine regret. "And I would love to be your friend Calliope." Arizona said smiling, her dimples making a cameo.

"Great." Callie smiled as she let out a breath of relief. "Well I have to get back to my rounds but if you wanna hang out or get a drink at Joe's sometime let me know."

Arizona nodded, her smile still firmly in place. "Ok sounds good. Have a great day Calliope."

"You too Arizona." Callie replied before exiting the office. As Callie walked down the hall to get her next chart a self-satisfied grin graced her features and she thought 'Newborn my ass. I rock.'

For the rest of the day she walked tall because she'd finally won a round in this boxing match called life. Her relationship with George had sapped her of her strength and after Erica had left Callie felt the K.O. But this, this is a new struggle. Arizona had won the first round but Callie was a fighter. She was back in the ring and so far the count was Arizona 2, Callie 1. The brunette could feel the tide changing. She had persistence on her side. Calliope Torres was many things but she was not a quitter. In the end Callie promised herself that this time she would be the one left standing in the winners circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Barnburner 2/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

The door to her office closed and Arizona sat there stunned. She'd allowed her past relationship with Amy to colour her judgment about Callie. It had been wrong and she hadn't even realized it until Callie had pointed out how callous her words had actually been. Arizona felt pretty shitty about it. She resolved to treat Callie better, with the respect she deserved. She was a doctor and she'd been in the Peace Corps for god sakes. Plus she was a lovely woman and absolutely gorgeous, but that was beside the point.

Callie and been mature enough to come to her even after she'd been rude. She'd even had the balls to confront her in the bar to prove her point. The two of them had botched things nicely but obviously they had a bit of miscommunication happening until today. Everything Callie had said made Arizona wonder if she'd been wrong to turn the beautiful Latina down. She wasn't Amy after all. Amy..

**Flashback**

"I want to be with you Ari." The beautiful brunette said her eyes beseeching belief.

"But what about David?" Arizona asked skeptically. God knows she loved Amy, she couldn't help how hard she had fallen, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that this was all going to end badly.

"David isn't you." She said and leaned forward stroking the blonds' cheek softly.

**End of Flashback**

Arizona shook her head trying to dispel the unpleasant memories from resurfacing. She refocused on her work putting everything else aside, at least for a few hours.

Arizona Robbins was exhausted. She felt completely shattered. It had been a long day all around. She'd lost one of her patients, a six year old boy named Simon. That plus her memories of Amy and her thoughts of Callie, it was just too much. After days like this Arizona did the only thing she could do. She went home, stripped naked, crawled into her bed and wept like a broken child until she eventually she fell asleep.

Callie was dancing it up at Swank and having a wonderful time. She'd had a long day of breaking and setting bones but she was still experiencing the good mood she'd been feeling all day.

Strands of her lustrous black hair were sticking to her face as she worked up a light sheen of sweat on the dance floor. She swayed her hips and closed her eyes feeling the beat of the bass vibrate through her. She smiled and this time she really felt it. Lately she'd been giving out plenty of fake smile to all the people around her but this smile, this was real and it was for her. She bit her bottom lip, still smiling and dancing as the throngs of women pulsed around her.

She exited the bar to get some air. She was hot from dancing and being surrounded by the other bodies on the dance floor. Callie leaned up against the outside wall enjoying the feeling of the crisp night air against her heated skin. She let her head fall back and her eyes close as she allowed herself to enjoy the purity of the moment. All she could hear was the faint beat of the music within and the sound of traffic as it whizzed by.

Suddenly Arizona's smiling face popped into Callie's mind. She wondered what the blond wad doing right then, sleeping Callie imagined. She tried to picture what the blond ped's surgeon would look like peacefully asleep in her bed but she couldn't quite picture it for some reason. A shiver raced down Callie's spine and she decided it would be a good idea to go home and get some rest herself. She did have to work the next day.

Callie entered the locker room her eyes immediately focusing on the blond ped's surgeon. Christina was in there as well and they made the cursory nod to one another as the fierce little woman swept out the door.

Something was off about the blond today, Callie could tell. Her eyes lacked their usual sparkle. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed anything was off but Callie wasn't most people.

"Hey Arizona, have a rough night?" Callie asked softening her voice as she touched the blonds shoulder.

Arizona finally looked up into Callie's concerned eyes and felt all the sadness of last night overwhelm her. She burst into tears and felt herself being wrapped in Callie's warm embrace.

Callie began rubbing Arizona's back soothingly as she whispered, "Shh, it's going to be alright."

Arizona nuzzled her face into the crook of Callie's neck and held onto her for dear life. Eventually she quieted down only sniffling sporadically. Callie was still rubbing her back when she asked, "Better?" Arizona nodded into her neck and then pulled away to wipe her tears on the sleeve of her scrubs.

"Thank you Calliope." Arizona said her voice gravelly from crying.

"Anytime." Callie smiled as she squeezed Arizona's hand reassuringly trying to ignore how sexy Arizona's voice sounded.

"If you want to talk about whatever is bothering you, or just hang out, well you know where to find me." Callie offered with a small smile.

Arizona nodded. "Do I look okay?" she asked motioning to her tearstained face.

"You look beautiful even when you're sad." Callie answered honestly, blushing and shrugging.

Arizona blushed as well smiling shyly as she moved towards the door. She still had a job to do and she needed to get out of the room. She could still feel the skin of Callie's neck on her face. She could still smell the faint aroma of Callie's shampoo. And she could still feel the safety and comfort of being wrapped in Callie's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Barnburner 3/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

Callie couldn't get the thought of holding Arizona out of her mind. It had felt.. right. But she had resolved to get to know the blond ped's surgeon better. Friends first, which is what Callie kept repeating in her mind every time she saw the hot blond doctor skate by on her wheelies.

As Callie arrived at the nurses station to pick up one of her files she noticed a short little nurse with pixy blond hair staring at her. She looked up from her file with a curious look to the blond nurse. She smiled and winked at Callie suggestively. Callie chuckled under her breath, smiling back. Little did she know that Izzie Stevens had been lurking about at that moment and that by lunch everyone would think Callie was having a scintillating affair with said blond nurse.

Callie walked into the lunchroom and bought her food, a tuna sandwich and fruit punch. She saw Arizona sitting alone eating her salad and decided to go and sit with her new friend.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Callie asked a bright smile gracing her features.

"Shouldn't you be having lunch with your new girlfriend?" Arizona asked pointedly.

"My new what?" Callie asked completely confused.

"Her." Arizona said pointing her finger at the nurse who'd winked at Callie earlier.

The blond pixy like nurse was smiling at Callie and waving her over to her table.

"But," Callie began but was interrupted by Arizona.

"I'm done anyway. I have to get back to my rounds." Arizona said her eyes downcast as she took her tray of half eaten salad, chucked it in the garbage and hightailed it out of the cafeteria leaving Callie to wonder what the hell had just happened.

She needed more information, Callie realized. Knowing the interns were the hub of all gossip at Seattle Grace she spotted Christina sitting with Meredith and ignoring the nurse trying to get her attention she approached their table.

"Okay what's the new gossip about me and that nurse over there?" she asked bluntly interrupting whatever conversation the two women had had going.

"Word is you two are having an affair." Christina said chewing on her fish stick with a disinterested look on her face. Callie sighed and rubbed her now furrowed brow. "See I told you it wasn't true." Christina said to the quiet Meredith. "She is SO hung up on the persistently perky Dr. Robbins. I mean honestly, butterflies on her scrub cap?"

Callie glared at her roommate and stalked off.

What was I thinking? Why was I so rude to Callie? She offers me friendship and I act like that? Ugh. Arizona thinks to herself. It was good Callie was moving on right? It's what she had wanted. Then why did she get a pang in her chest every time she thought of Callie with that little nurse? Arizona was angry with herself all damn day and had resolved to find Callie after her last surgery and offer her a truce. Maybe they could go have a friendly drink at Joes.

Callie ran the whole conversation with Arizona through her head over and over and could only come to one conclusion. The blond bubbly ped's doctor had been jealous, and the really funny part is that she had absolutely no reason to be. Callie knew she had to nip this whole nurse business in the bud however. So she went to speak to the young woman at the nurse's station. She saw Arizona coming around the corner and decided to be naughty.

"Hey." Callie grinned leaning over the desk towards the little blond nurse. "What's your name?"

"Melissa." The nurse replied blushing prettily.

"Well Melissa I saw you wink at me the other day which gives me the impression you're interested in me, am I on the right track so far?"

The tiny blond blushed even redder but nodded the affirmative.

"Well I really appreciate the interest Melissa. You're a very beautiful young woman but at the moment I am interested in someone else." Callie explained honestly and with as much niceness as she could.

Melissa bit her lip and nodded, "I get it." She said and shrugged. "Thanks for letting me know though."

Callie nodded reaching out to squeeze the other woman's arm. Callie was very aware that Arizona had been watching the scene play out. How she'd perceived the event was most likely skewed however.

Shit she is dating that damn nurse. She's cute too. Damn damn damn! Arizona thought to herself as she stalked through the halls a storm was raging inside of her. It figures that when Arizona finally realizes she wants Callie she can't have her. The blond sighed. At least she could be her friend though, hopefully.

Mark sidled up next to Callie in the doctor's lounge. "So what's up with Miss Ped's perky? She looks like she's going to axe murder someone."

Callie just grinned in response and as she walked away she turned to look at Sloan and said, "Callie 2, Arizona 2. Tie game." Mark only raised his eyebrow as he watched his self satisfied friend saunter sexily out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Barnburner 4/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

Arizona should have been working but instead she sat in her office daydreaming.

She would walk into the locker room to see Callie wearing only her blue scrub pants and a black bra. Without preamble she would grab the Latinas arm to twist her around so they were facing one another. Arizona would then shove Callie forcefully against the lockers, a loud bang resounding throughout the room.

Callie's face would show her surprise but before she could speak Arizona's lips would be on hers. Callie would groan at the contact and place her hands on the blonds' hips pulling their bodies closer.

Arizona could practically taste the skin she was imagining touching as in her minds eye she dragged her tongue across Callie's neck and clavicle. Her hands would untie the string on Callie's pants and her right hand would slip into Callie's matching black panties..

Arizona was so ensconced in her fantasy that she neglected to hear the knock on her office door.

She could almost smell the faint apple aroma of Callie's hair as her dream self nipped at the juncture between Callie's neck and shoulder. Her fingers slid into the welcoming heat between Callie's thighs. Arizona groaned.

"Hey." A familiar voice said interrupting her daydream.

Arizona snapped out of her reverie and saw Calliope Torres standing directly in front of her desk. The blond doctor's face blushed a crimson shade of red.

"Uh, Hi!" Arizona squeaked.

"Welcome back to reality." Callie smirked having heard Arizona groan. "Though you seemed to be having fun where ever you were." Callie chuckled at the obviously flustered ped's surgeon.

Arizona picked up her last shred of dignity off of the floor and held her flaming face high.

"I was." She replied staring directly into Callie's eyes. The intensity of their connected gaze made the tension in the room mount to an insane degree.

Callie was the first one to break the eye contact as she asked, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, I have the day off so I was just going to sit around at home."

"Nah, you're comin' out with me!" Callie grinned mischievously as she bounced on her feet.

"I am?" Arizona grinned completely forgetting about her earlier embarrassment.

"Yep."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Callie said before backing towards the door. "I'll call you later with the details."

Arizona nodded the affirmative and Callie was gone.

Callie showed up around ten in the morning to pick up Arizona from her apartment. She figured at some point Arizona would bring up her so called girlfriend, until then she planned to show Arizona a good time. She wished she could show her a REALLY good time but then again that could come later hopefully, Callie thought to herself.

"So where are we going?" Arizona questioned as she sat in the passenger seat of Callie's car.

Callie only raised her eyebrow in response. Arizona's mouth went dry at the pure hotness that is Callie Torres and tried to look casual as she glanced out the passenger side window.

As they pulled into the parking lot of their destination Arizona burst out laughing. "The Family Fun Center?"

"Yup. I'm gonna kick your ass at laser tag." Callie replied getting out of the car.

Arizona shook her head still grinning.

The two women were geared up with their laser guns and sensor pads as they entered the dark maze. They took one look at each other and bolted in different directions. Callie stalked through shooting anyone that was foolish enough to get in her way. She kept looking for a shock of blond curly hair but she hadn't seen Arizona yet. Suddenly the sensor on her back began buzzing as if she'd been shot. She looked around to find the offender but didn't see anyone nearby. That's when she realized she had been hit by a sniper.

Callie kept moving and started looking for the best sniper spots. The only problem with those spots is that they were impossible to escape from if someone comes up behind you. She stealthily crept up the incline and saw the crouched figure of the blond ped's surgeon there busy picking off other people below.

Callie grinned evilly. "Found you!" she exclaimed. Arizona turned around in time to see Callie shoot her in the chest.

"Hey!" Arizona exclaimed.

"What? At least I had enough respect to shoot you face to face. You shot me in the back missy!"

They're conversation was interrupted by a couple high school kids that had crept up behind them and shot them both. They took one look at each other and Arizona said, "Truce, let's go get those little bastards."

Callie nodded the expression on her face becoming serious as the two women stalked their prey.

Soon enough their time was up and the two women were removing their gear. Arizona had finished first and she noticed Callie was having a problem with one of the buckles.

"Need some help?" she offered.

Callie sighed looking frustrated. "Please." She replied as she dropped her hands.

Arizona sidled up beside the beautiful brunette and began trying to get the strap unknotted. Being this close to Callie was doing things to Arizona's respiration. She was pleased to note the same response in Callie. Finally her nimble fingers popped open the clasp.

"Free, free at last!" Callie exclaimed happily. "Thanks." She said looking into the blonds blue eyes.

"Your welcome." She replied looking right back into Callie's brown depths. A few moments went by that neither of them noticed and then..

"God just make out already!" A teenage voice called out breaking them out of their reverie. It was one of the kids they had hunted down in the laser tag arena. Arizona chuckled, her dimples making an appearance.

"You wish!" Callie called back to the boy. Under her breath she whispered, "I wish."

"What was that?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you might be hungry." Callie covered.

"Yeah I am." Arizona nodded her blond curls bouncing as she did.

The two of them went to the Bullwinkle restaurant inside the family fun center and grabbed some unhealthy though quite tasty lunch. As Callie predicted it wasn't long before Arizona brought up Nurse Melissa.

"So how are things going with you and that nurse?" Arizona asked trying not to sound to curious.

"Oh you mean Melissa?" Callie asked, wanting to draw the conversation out at least a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Oh we aren't actually dating." Callie said casually as she watched closely for Arizona's response.

Arizona almost choked on her coke but recovered nicely, "Really?"

"Yup, another one of those times the rumour mill is wrong." Callie shrugged trying not to show her obvious pleasure at Arizona's reaction. Arizona however couldn't help herself. The smile that covered her face would make the sun jealous for the amount of shine she was putting off. And for a second Callie actually knew what it would feel like to stare directly at the sun.

"Like Bullwinkle would say, but here, cleverly disguised as a bomb, is a bomb!" Callie said in her best Bullwinkle voice.

Arizona burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself. She had tears running down her face as she clutched her stomach.

"I love that you know your Bullwinkle quotes." She said after she had recovered enough to speak. "I always liked Natasha though."

"You liked Natasha? She was evil though." Callie said smiling happily.

"Nah she was just misunderstood." Arizona replied as she reached across the table to take Callie's hand in hers. "I'm having a really great time Calliope."

Callie looked down at their joined hands and then back up to Arizona's shining face. "I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Barnburner 5/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

After their lunch the two women decided to try the go karts. There they sat in their little cars side by side, Arizona in a yellow one and Callie in a red one. They grinned at each other and Callie winked just as the race began.

In the beginning Callie seemed to be winning but by the last turn Arizona had caught up and flew right by her before the two of them were flagged down. Arizona three, Callie two, Callie thought to herself. Arizona took her helmet off, which was too bad in Callie's opinion because she looked so darn cute in it, and got out of her go kart as Callie did the same.

"Calliope this was a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me here. I really needed this." Arizona said reaching out to touch Callie's upper arm.

"You're welcome, I'm glad. It's nice to see the sparkle back in your eyes Dr. Robbins." Callie said as she hip bumped the blond playfully. "So do you want to try the mini put or call it a day?"

"How about we get out of here and just go somewhere to talk?" Arizona suggested.

"Sounds good." Callie replied as the two women left.

"So where to?" Callie asked as they settled into the brunette's car.

"My place? We can just relax and chat." Callie nodded as Arizona gave her the directions.

"Next time I'm taking YOU somewhere fun." Arizona said playfully.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Callie asked obviously intrigued though her mind was screaming at her to say 'Your bed?' she squelched the thought.

"Maybe a rock wall or white water rafting. Then again I wonder if they even have white water rafting in Seattle." Arizona questioned to no one in particular.

"Well either way, climbing or rafting, I'm in." Callie replied animatedly.

They reached Arizona's apartment building and as they walked towards the entrance Arizona reached out and held Callie's hand in hers. Callie immediately felt her heart rate quicken. She let Arizona lead her to her apartment door which was on the ground floor.

As they entered the apartment Callie said, "I would have figured you as more of a penthouse kind of girl." Arizona gave Callie what could only be described as an intensely sexy stare.

"Dear penthouse, I met a gorgeous Latina doctor that I was stupid enough to turn down for a date. I'm still very interested in her, what should I do?" Arizona said using her most vapid sounding voice as her eyes went wide and her smile turned flirty.

"You should come over here and kiss me." Callie suggested, her eyes smoldering dangerously.

"Okay, one question first though." Arizona said hesitating slightly.

"Shoot." Callie replied.

"Are you out of the proverbial closet Calliope?"

"Well everyone at works knows I'm attracted to women. My parents don't but I'm not really too worried about telling them. I've always been a daddy's girl so I don't think he will be too upset. My mom on the other hand might make a fuss but I'm sure she'll get over it eventually." Callie explained with an uncaring shrug.

"Thank you for your honesty Callie. I appreciate that." Arizona said her face not giving away any of her inner thoughts.

"Okay now I have a question for you." Callie said mentally noting the first time Arizona called her Callie.

Arizona cocked her head sideways and waited.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" without waiting for a response she continued, "And I swear if you turn be down again or call me a newborn.." Callie took a breath.

"Listen Arizona I'm not looking for a one night stand with you. I want a relationship, because some people" Callie paused and smiled. "Really, REALLY like you. And in case you didn't get it, I'm some people." Callie said pointing at herself as she laid all her cards on the table.

Arizona's smile beamed to full wattage at Callie's little speech. "I think we just went on our first date Calliope. Is the invitation still open to come over there and kiss you?" She asked slowly moving towards the brunette.

Callie didn't feel any need to reply as she swooped forward and crashed her lips to the blonds. As Callie's hands wove into Arizona's blond curls Arizona's hands slid around to cup Callie's tight round ass. Callie three Arizona four? Arizona's hands squeezing her ass was preventing Callie from having the ability to count.

Arizona opened her lips in invitation as Callie's curious tongue darted out to play. Their tongues danced with each other for a while as the pace of their kisses changed from frenzied to slowly passionate. As the blonds tongue poked out once more Callie couldn't help but suck on the slippery muscle softly. As soon as Callie released Arizona's tongue the blond moaned lowly.

Their kisses slowed down and lightened as Arizona bit Callie's bottom lip and tugged on it. Then it was Callie's turn to groan appreciatively. Soon they both pulled away desperately in need of some oxygen.

With their arms wrapped around one another's waists loosely Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder as they both allowed their breathing to normalize.

"I need to tell you something." Callie almost whispered. "But I'm afraid it will sound cheesy."

Arizona giggled as her head rose from Callie's shoulder to look deeply into her eyes. "Tell me anyway."

"I have never felt more attracted to anyone in my life." Callie said her cheeks reddening at her impulsive honesty.

Arizona's smile got even wider and her dimples even more cavernous, "You're right that did sound a little cheesy, it's a good thing I love cheesy." The blond replied snuggling closer to Callie. Definitely another point for me, Callie thought grinning internally.

After that the two women disengaged from the embrace, as welcome as it was, neither wanted to move too quickly in fear of ruining a good thing. They decided to sit on Arizona's couch and just talk. After a bit of small talk Arizona interrupted the flow of conversation.

"Calliope I want to explain to you why I was so, harsh, the first time you asked me out." Callie nodded and silently waited.

"I've been burned in the past by someone that said she loved me but was lying to me the whole time and sleeping with someone else, her boyfriend, who she swore up and down was her ex boyfriend, and I was stupid enough to believe her." Arizona sighed before continuing. "Amy was my first real love and I fell so hard. It really hurt when I found out about her and David. I didn't realize it at first but I was projecting my feelings of hurt and rejection onto you and it wasn't fair."

As Arizona spoke Callie noticed the sadness that crept into her eyes and she couldn't help but lean over and hug the blond surgeon comfortingly.

"I'm sorry she hurt you. Thank you for explaining." Callie whispered her reply into Arizona's ear still holding her closely. "I don't know if it helps but I understand the feeling of being lied to and cheated on." Callie said as she pulled back.

Arizona shook her head, "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Callie asked her brow furrowing cutely.

"Why anyone would cheat on you. I mean you're bloody gorgeous! And so much fun to be with." Arizona exclaimed. "I mean honestly." Then Arizona's face lit up with a thought. "Do you think George is gay?" She asked seriously. Callie just burst out laughing.

"Well that's the only reason I could think of. Besides he does kind of ping on my gaydar." Arizona continued while Callie laughed even harder. Another point for Arizona. Callie had completely lost count of her point system at this point but would gladly accede to the blond surgeon for that last comment.

"Arizona, Arizona!" Callie spoke through her laughter grabbing onto the ped's surgeons thigh. "Oh my God stop. I'm dying here." Callie said snorting loudly.

Arizona's face softened, as did her smile as she looked at Callie adoringly. "You know Calliope, you're pretty amazing." The blond stated softly.

Callie's mouth opened and closed a few times before she found her voice again and replied, "You deserve an award or something."

"For what?" Arizona giggled.

"For leaving me speechless. That never happens."

For a moment they just stared at one another until Callie's cell phone rang and broke the spell that had fallen over them.

"Hello?" Callie said into the phone.

"So are you out with McPerky?" Christina drawled.

"Her name is Arizona." Callie replied tersely.

"I know but her name sounds like it's from some cheesy porno. I mean, come on Arizona Robbins?" Christina responded acerbically.

"Christina did you call me specifically to piss me off or what?" Callie ground out.

"No pissing you off is just a bonus. It's your turn to clean the apartment. I'm heading out so I thought now might be a good idea." Christina replied seriously.

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she made eye contact with Arizona.

"Ah going out with G.I. Joe?" Callie prodded as she heard Christina sigh over the phone.

"Just clean the apartment." And with that she hung up.

Christina one, Callie zero. Callie thought to herself as she made her goodbyes to Arizona. Unfortunately Christina was right, the apartment really did need to be cleaned and it was her turn.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Barnburner 6/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

Callie had been walking on air since she and Arizona had begun dating. The two of them had shared so many childhood memories and important life moments with each other in the past few days while hanging out. It was pretty obvious to everyone around the hospital that the two women were an item with the way they looked at each other anytime they were in the same vicinity.

Callie was focusing on the case file in front of her as she walked down the hall. She had to deal with the broken leg of a six year old girl today. Oddly enough the child's name was Arizona Richardson which immediately made her think of her beautiful girlfriend. She smiled to herself. If she hadn't been so focused she might have been able to avoid the approaching Sydney Heron, however she was caught unawares.

"Callie!" Sydney burst out with her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, Hi Sydney." Callie replied trying not to sound as annoyed as she actually was with the interruption of her thoughts.

"So you and Arizona.." Sydney trailed off in a sing song voice.

"Yup," was Callie's only reply.

"Well I think it's just wonderful! When you two are in the same room together, well the looks you give each other, SO cute!" She exclaimed.

Callie nodded wishing someone, anyone, would come by and save her from this conversation. Just then Arizona skated around the corner and Callie's face lit up.

"Aw you definitely are one smitten kitten." Sydney noted. "Well I won't keep you." And finally she was gone rushing down the hall like the energizer bunny.

Arizona saw Callie and the smile on her face grew immediately. She stopped gliding right in front of Callie.

"Hi, I can't chat long. How's your day going?" the blond asked.

"Actually I have a six year old patient named Arizona Richardson I have to go look at. I was going to ask you for a consult." Callie said grinning. "I guess your name is more popular than I thought."

Callie immediately noticed her girlfriends face fall.

"Arizona Richardson? What's her mothers' name?" Arizona asked her heart dropping into her stomach.

Callie looked down at her file. "Her mothers name is listed as Amy Nash."

As Arizona's fears were confirmed her face went white. "Jesus."

That was the first time Callie had ever heard the blond swear. "THE Amy?" Callie surmised as a feeling of fierce protectiveness for the blond swept through her. 'No way is that woman going to hurt her again.' Callie thought to herself.

"Yeah, that would be her." Arizona nodded dumbly.

"Shit." Callie swore as well. "I don't really need you for the consult you know. I can deal with it." Callie offered.

"No, no it's okay." Arizona replied her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Hey." Callie reached out to grab the blond's hand. "Are you going to be alright sweetie?"

Arizona snapped back to reality at Callie's touch. "Yeah, yeah I will be, it's just hard you know?"

Callie nodded squeezing Arizona's hand in response. "I'll be there if you need me." Callie reassured.

"I know." Arizona smiled, though Callie noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Arizona took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for seeing Amy again. Callie was already in the room when Arizona finally worked up the courage to go in.

"She fell off of the monkey bars at school." Amy was saying to Callie. The brunette was tenderly checking the injury to the little girls' leg.

"The monkey bars were always my favourite." Callie grinned down at the small brown haired freckle faced child before her.

"So, how's our patient?" Arizona asked announcing herself with an over exaggerated smile.

"She's a trooper." Callie replied still smiling at the child. Arizona noted how the little girl smiled back at Callie shyly. The Latina definitely had a way with kids.

"Arizona." Amy said her eyes wide in shock.

"What mummy?" The little girl asked looking up to her mothers face.

"She was talking to me sweetie." Arizona said as she approached to stand beside Callie and the child, opposite of Amy.

"Your name is Arizona too?" The little girl asked her, awe filling her voice.

"Yep." Arizona nodded to her.

"I've never met anyone else with the same name as me." The little girl said beaming at the blond.

Arizona smiled back at her softly and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. "That's because only really special people have the name Arizona." The ped's doctor said as she winked and drew back.

Arizona looked to Callie for her diagnosis. "It's a clean break. I can handle it." The brunette explained.

"Good." Arizona nodded. Amy had recovered from her shock by this point.

"Uh can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Arizona pointedly. Arizona nodded and the two of them went to the far corner of the room for some privacy.

"So what colour of cast do you want sweetie?" Arizona heard Callie asking the little girl.

"Pink!" She piped up.

"So how's David?" Arizona asked to get the ball rolling.

"I don't know. He left us a while ago." Amy replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The blond doctor replied.

Amy shrugged. "I'm not."

Arizona took a good look at the first woman to break her heart. She had gained a bit of weight, it looked good on her. Her light brown hair was shorter than Arizona remembered. The real difference was contained in Amy's eyes. She'd obviously been through some rough times. Arizona found herself not hating the woman before her as she thought she would. She didn't really feel anything at all about her one way or another.

"Listen Ari," Amy began using her old nickname. "I'm so sorry about how things went between you and I. I was a complete fool back then and I didn't know what I wanted."

"It's all water under the bridge." Arizona replied surprising herself by actually meaning it.

"Really?" Amy asked her eyes hopeful.

"Yes of course Amy. It was years ago. Life goes on." The blond shrugged.

"Would you maybe want to go out sometime? Have a drink?" Amy asked biting her lip nervously.

Arizona remembered a time when seeing Amy biting her lip would have gotten the brunette anything she'd wanted from her.

"No thanks. We should leave the past where it belongs Amy, in the past."

"I never stopped thinking about you Ari, I named my daughter after you." Amy's voice took on a pleading tone.

"I'm flattered, you're daughter is a lovely child." Arizona said. "But I'm with someone else."

Amy sighed. "But what we had was.."

"is over." Arizona interrupted. "I'm sorry Amy but I'm in love with someone else." The blonds eyes couldn't help but seek out the object of her affection as she watched Callie finish wrapping up little Arizona's leg.

Amy's gaze followed Arizona's. "Oh." She paused looking down. When she looked back into Arizona's eyes the look of hope was gone replaced by resignation. "She's very beautiful. I wish you both the best."

"Thank you Amy." Arizona replied as she leaned over to give her first love a tentative hug. When they parted Callie's eyes were on the two of them. Arizona winked at her gorgeous girlfriend to reassure her that everything was okay.

Amy went over to her daughter and picked her up. She thanked Callie for all she had done and with one last look at Arizona she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Barnburner 7/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

Callie's shift had been over for a half hour as she waited for Arizona to finish hers. She wondered how things had gone down with Amy. The brunette wasn't worried about it, just a little curious. Unfortunately the day had gotten indescribably busy after they fixed up little Arizona and neither of the doctors had had a chance to talk about what had transpired.

Finally Arizona came into the lobby in her street clothes. In her hot street clothes Callie noted as she looked her girlfriend up and down. Her black shirt was showing just the right amount of cleavage and her jeans, well Callie couldn't wait to see the back of them. The brunette smirked.

"Blatantly checking me out in the lobby Torres?" Arizona flirted her eyes squinting as she smiled.

Callie wiggled her eyebrows "Completely Blatantly." She admitted.

Arizona giggled as she leaned in for a light kiss intertwining their fingers at the same time. "Mmm I needed that." Arizona said as their lips parted.

"Well anytime you feel that particular need you know where to come." Callie said not realizing how dirty it sounded until right after it popped out of her mouth.

Callie chuckled lowly while Arizona only replied, "I'll remember that."

The two women left the hospital and headed to Arizona's apartment for some quiet time. The blond walked in first with Callie right behind her. As soon as they were inside the door Arizona slammed the door shut while subsequently trapping Callie against it.

Callie looked deeply into Arizona's blue eyes. Intensity lurked therein, a fire she wanted to quench. But she was still curious about Amy so as Arizona leaned in to kiss her she asked, "So what happened with Amy?"

Arizona stopped moving forward her face showing her exasperation. "Seriously?"

"What? I'm curious." Callie said as she played with the little tassels on the front of Arizona's shirt.

"I told her it was all water under the bridge and then she asked me out." Arizona explained impatiently as she went to lean in to kiss the brunette once more.

"She asked you out? What did you say?" Callie asked interrupting the blonds intent once more.

Arizona practically growled at being denied. "I told her I was with someone that I really care about, someone I'm falling in love with." Arizona said pointedly watching Callie's expressive brown eyes for a response.

Callie's mouth dropped open slightly as a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body. She smiled, her mouth twitching slightly, her eyes shining.

"Someone," Arizona continued, "That I'd like to be making love to right now." At that Callie pulled the blond ped's surgeon against her and kissed her with all the emotion she was feeling at that exact moment.

They both groaned at the contact. Then Callie pulled back slightly, playfully. Their lips were so close that they were sharing warm puffs of air.

"Well I did say anytime you felt that particular need.." Callie whispered throatily.

"You know where to come." Callie finished saying as her right hand slid down and over the blonds jean covered mound forcefully causing Arizona's breath to catch.

"I want to have a shower with you." Arizona said, gasping into Callie's mouth as she unbuttoned and unzipped the front of the Latinas jeans. Arizona leaned her mouth next to Callie's ear and licked the edge of it as she lowered her voice and said, "I want you, naked and wet, in my shower, NOW" in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Callie almost came right then and there as she let out a halting breath grasping the blonds' hips to steady herself. All she could do was nod as her imagination supplied a picture of the blond, wet, naked and wanting her. She groaned allowing Arizona to pull her towards the bathroom.

They stood maybe two steps apart from one another as they disrobed their gaze never breaking. Blue eyes and brown eyes locked intensely neither willing to look away until all their clothing was shed. Finally they stood naked in front of one another as Arizona finally allowed herself the pleasure of devouring Callie's body with her eyes.

"Jesus." She said appreciatively as her hands practically itched to touch the curvy brunette in front of her. Callie's eyes were wide and filled with lust as she also took in the alluring frame of her soon to be lover.

"Your so.. There are no words." Callie said her voice catching with emotion.

Arizona smiled at Callie and Callie smiled back. They were completely on the same wave length. Arizona finally broke eye contact with Callie as she leaned over to turn on her shower. Callie had the perfect view of Arizona's ass and she licked her lips appreciatively. Arizona's naked butt was much better than Arizona's butt clad in jeans Callie noted, then again both were good.

Arizona tested the heat of the water and finding it to her liking she stepped in. Only a moment later she peaked around the shower curtain holding her hand out as an invitation to Callie.

Callie grinned sexily as she moved forward to take the blonds hand, allowing her to help her step into the shower.

Callie's earlier mental image could not compare to the reality that was Arizona Robbins wet and naked. Arizona's curly hair was soaked and sticking to her face as she moved close to Callie sliding her wet body against the brunette switching their places so the hot water was raining down on Callie's tanned body instead.

Callie bit her lip and let out a tiny moan when she felt the blonds slick skin slide against hers. The sensation was gone as fast as it came as Callie's breathing became erratic she was so turned on. She caught the teasing look in her blond lovers' eyes and decided two could play this game.

Arizona's POV:

I lick my lips as the hot stream of water cascades over your body, all soft curves and plains of flesh. You're dark hair sticking to your face. Your eyes closed, your face upturned towards the shower head. The steam that fills the room makes my breath come slow as I feel the mugginess settle on my lungs. I stand there, in the shower with you, naked with you, the heated stream barely touching me as it bounces off of you. I itch to move forward, into the stream, into your wet embrace. You look at me coyly and smile as you lean across me to grab the shampoo. I feel your slick skin graze mine and my labored breath gets caught in my throat for a moment. You know what you do to me. I can tell by the grin plastered all over your face, just like your dark locks.

You decide it's time we trade places again as you slide past me, deftly maneuvering me so I am now under the spray of hot water. My body hums with the feeling of warmth the water brings. I reach up to push my now soaked hair away from my face, my eyes close, enjoying the simple pleasure a hot shower brings. I can smell the flowery scent of the shampoo as I turn and look at you. You're massaging the shampoo into your scalp and staring at me with an exquisite intensity in your eyes. I raise one eyebrow and smile, winking at you. Your hearty laugh is only slightly muted by the sound of the pounding water.

I grab the soap and begin to lather it up, maybe I can clean my body but my mind continues to be drawn into dirty thoughts of you..

You, pressed up against the cool tile.  
You, writhing and gasping while I slide my wet body against yours  
You, kissing me roughly, all tongue and teeth and lust  
You.

This time it's me that grabs your hips and slides your body past mine as I not so subtly slide my body against your naked back. You rinse your hair my eyes not daring to look away. I don't know if there is anything more freeing than showering with a lover. I don't know how long I can do this. I don't know how long I can keep my passion in check. My hands almost reach out to you automatically, without my knowledge or consent. And all I can think about as I stare at you is "God you're beautiful."

Callie's POV:

"God you're beautiful." I hear you say to me and I've never felt more beautiful then when I see myself reflected in your eyes.

Any patience I might have had disappears into the fog of steam gathering around us as I forcefully push you up against the cold tile wall. Our lips crash together as inevitable as the tide coming in from the ocean. Our mouths and body merge together under the slippery heat of the water that's pounding against us. Our tongues duel dangerously for dominion. I'm so hungry for you. I feel like I've been starving my whole life until this moment.

I slide my hands over your chest and down your stomach. God I love your stomach. Your eyes close and you moan, leaning your head back against the wall behind you as my hands meet the inside of your thighs. I pry your legs open easily and cup your sex with my right hand while my left curls around your neck. My fingers slide into your slick folds against your clit as I listen to the tiny sounds of joy emanating from you in rapid succession. I let two of my fingers glide inside of your heat and establish a rhythm you seem to enjoy as your hands try to grasp my back scratching it in the process.

Watching you like this knowing I'm the one causing you to react, gasping, moaning and pressing into me.. It feels like a religious experience to me. I would kneel and pray at your temple every day. I curl my fingers upwards finding the spot I know will push you over the edge. Your body ceases all movement for a split second and then you fall over the precipice and into the abyss as your body shakes and spasms uncontrollably. I hold you in place against the wall as I feel you contract around my fingers. Finally the spasms stop but your body continues to shake slightly as your lean your head against my shoulder gasping for oxygen. I regretfully ease my fingers out of and lean over slightly to turn off the shower never disengaging our embrace. I hitch your legs up around my waste and carry you out of the bathroom towards your bedroom leaving a wet trail behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Barnburner 8/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

*Cheese alert! Romantic shmoopiness will follow!*

Callie's POV:

I wake up to the feeling of your warm breath on my shoulder and a peaceful smile dawns on my face. I shift in bed so I can see you, luckily not disturbing your slumber. The white sheets pulled up under your armpits only barely cover your breasts. Your face is cuddled into the plush pillow as you breathe steady, evenly. Your hair is the messiest I've ever seen it, the curls jutting out in every direction. My heart fills with the sight of you and I can honestly say I've never seen anything more beautiful or vision more pure.

I hear you sigh softly as you shift fully onto your stomach, the covers exposing the expanse of your smooth back. I notice a white scar near the bottom of your back and I wonder how you got it. Maybe you fell off your bike when you were a kid, maybe you got it playing in the school yard. I smile as I picture a younger pudgier version of you with blond curls and a pink baby doll dress. I bet you were the most adorable baby. My mind immediately pictures you holding the baby girl I conjured up. I know you would make a wonderful mother. I force myself to stop my line of thought there. We've only been going out for a little over a week and I'm getting way too far ahead of myself. I just don't know how to slow down when I've never felt a connection like this to anyone in my life before now, not even Erica.

I can't help myself as I reach out and touch my fingertips to your upper back, lightly running them down the soft skin and angled plains before me. I watch your mouth twitch into a grin as you open those sleepy baby blues.

"Hi." Your hoarse voice whispers.

"Hey." I whisper back, afraid that if I speak any louder I will wake alone in my own bed finding this was all only a dream.

You roll over and arch your back as you stretch like a satisfied cat showcasing your nudity unabashedly. When you finish stretching you roll over and settle your warm body against mine.

"How long have you been awake?" you ask.

"Not long." I reply as I gently massage your scalp.

"Mmm that feels good." You say a breathy quality to your voice and I find myself wanting you all over again.

You pull back the covers and throw them off the bed as you crawl on top of me to straddle my hips. I lay there looking up into your eyes feeling completely at peace with the world, and then you roll your hips into mine.

I gasp at the suddenness of the movement as I feel my mouth go dry. You turn me on so easily I feel like I'm seventeen again. The grin on your face reminds me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland but only briefly because then your hands are on me and I can't think at all.

You lean over me and bring our bodies flush against one another as I feel the heat in my body rising. You kiss me passionately your tongue invading my mouth like it's the battle of Normandy. Little do you know, but you've already won the war. My eyes close as I feel your teeth biting my bottom lip as your nails scratch from my upper thighs all the way up my waste with just the right amount of pressure.

I gasp into your mouth my eyes still shut tightly as you slide down my body leaving trails of kisses in your wake. My skin feels like it's on fire everywhere you touch me. Your lips caress my neck and clavicle as you kiss your way between the valley of my breasts. Your hands cup them as you let your tongue glide along the underside. My breath catches for a moment before I remember to breathe again as I feel you nip at my stomach. My hips undulate beneath you as you orchestrate my movements like a symphony. I swear I can almost hear the music playing as you slide yourself between my thighs.

"Calliope" You call out to me and I must open my eyes to look down at you. Our eyes lock as your mouth descends upon my sex. The moment your tongue touches my slick folds I grasp at the sheet below me desperately.

Soon your fingers enter the equation and it's almost too much pleasure for me to take. I thrust against you my breathing ragged as I have to allow my head to fall back and my eyes to close once more. I feel my orgasm rush through my whole body as I grasp the sheets reflexively, my whole body taught. I cry out loudly in a keening wail of pure ecstasy as my body shudders and shakes.

My body ultimately relaxes and I'm filled with so many conflicting emotions I don't know whether to laugh or cry, so I do both. You pull yourself back up beside me and wrap yourself around me. You do not ask me why I'm reacting the way I am you just pepper my tearstained face with tiny kisses as your hold on me tightens.

When my toes stop tingling and I regain my equilibrium I reach out to caress your cheek gently. Your angelic face looks up from where your head rests against my chest and you smile at me with absolute love in your eyes.

I clear my throat and try to speak, about to tell you how much I love you but you stop me with a simple kiss. Tears have filled your eyes now as you shake your head, your curls bouncing as you do. Your smile conveys more than I ever thought possible.

"I know" Is all you say. And you do.

I never thought I would allow myself to believe in the possibility of forever again but as I lay there in your embrace I feel my heart mended. I let hope back into my heart as easily as I've given it to you. You did not need to steal my heart you just waited knowing it was yours already. I blink back the fresh set of tears coming to my eyes as I snuggle closer to you enjoying the silence and the feeling of happiness that had previously seemed so foreign to me. I really never thought I'd end up with a woman, but now I can't imagine not waking up next to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Barnburner 9/?  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

*Cheese alert! Romantic shmoopiness will follow!*

Arizona's POV:

I can feel you watching me as I begin to be aware of my surroundings. I feel the touch of your fingertips running down my back and it makes me tingle. I smile and open my eyes to find yours staring back at me. Yours have the most beautiful and soulful eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi." I greet you in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." You reply tilting your head as your long dark tresses fall in front of your face.

I roll onto my back and stretch my whole body, arching to give you a good view of my naked body. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the way you look at me. I roll over and slide myself up next to you comfortably, enjoying the warmth I find.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Not long." You say as I feel your fingers in my hair massaging my scalp soothingly.

"Mmm that feels good." I tell you moving into your touch.

It's not long before my body begins to warm and I know I have to have you under me. I pull back the covers and throw them out of the way so I can see all of you. I crawl on top of your beautiful curvaceous body reveling in the feel of you against me. You're looking up at me, the look on your face indescribable. I've never seen you look so serene, but I plan to change that. I roll my hips against you roughly and your gasp is like music to my ears.

I grin down at you lasciviously, watching as your eyes close as your mouth opens. Your caramel skin is so soft I want to touch you all over, so I do. I run my fingers over your stomach and breasts lightly, teasingly, before I lean over you to bring our bodies together. I can feel the tension in you mounting as I enjoy the sense of power I get from being able to excite you so quickly.

I kiss your supple lips enjoying the taste and texture as I dip my tongue inside the hot cavern of your mouth. I want you to know that I'm in charge here, that I am the one who makes you feel like this, me and only me. I bite your bottom lip and tug on it as I feel your warm breath against my face. My hands trail from the outside of your thighs up to your waste leaving white lines that disappear in the wake of my nails.

You gasp into my mouth as I breathe you in. The scent of your skin is intoxicating. I must taste you. I move down your body kissing your neck as well as the smooth spot between your shoulder and your breast. I kiss the silky skin between your heaving breasts as well. For some reason I think that's my favourite spot on your body. I cup your breasts enjoying the soft weight of them in my grasp as I lick the sensitive underside knowing it will drive you wild. Your breath catches then as a feeling of pure satisfaction runs through me. I run my teeth along your stomach nipping as I go. The taste of your skin is hard to describe and yet I crave it now and I know I will crave it always.

Your hips begin to move frantically below me as I slide my body downwards. You open your thighs to make room for me as I look up the expanse of your body to your face that is contorted in pleasure.

"Calliope" I say your name like a prayer.

Your bright eyes open automatically and find mine. I want you watching me when my mouth first descends onto your hot core. The scent of your sex is divine and reinstills in me the belief in some kind of deity. The moment my tongue touches your throbbing clit your body tenses and I hear your nails as they scratch my sheets uncontrollably.

I enjoy the taste of you fully. Callie, my ambrosia, I feel like I could live right here between your hips indefinitely. You're close, I can tell, so I slide two fingers inside of you. You're making tiny little moans and groans that you don't seem to be aware of as you pump against my hand and mouth. Your eyes have closed once more as your head falls back. I feel the orgasm rush through your body as the taste of you floods my senses. I hear you cry out and it's the most honest and awe inspiring sound I've heard to date. Nothing compares, not even the sound of the heart monitor as it begin to beep again when I save a child's life. I stay where I am not wanting to move as your body shakes, coming down from the clouds where I left you.

I feel you relax against me and yet I still hesitate to move. I feel completely at peace when I'm inside of you. I hear you emit a strange choking gasp as I look up to see tears streaming down your face. My poor baby, you're so overwhelmed with feeling. I regretfully disengage from your sex and pull myself up beside you, needing to hold you in my arms. I sprinkle tiny kisses all over your face needing to comfort you. I tighten my hold on you as a fierce protectiveness overcomes me.

When you come back to yourself I feel your hand touch my face reverently. I look up from where my head is cushioned against your breast and I know you can see the ultimate look of joy written all over my face just like your name is now written across my heart.

I hear you clear your throat and I know what you're going to say. I also know that words can't really describe this deep connection we both feel so instead I simply kiss you. My throat constricts with emotion as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I smile at you, my lips quavering uncontrollably as I try to hold myself together.

"I know" I rasp, and I know you understand completely.

I never believed that there was one person out there that was made just for me and I certainly didn't expect to find that person when I moved to Seattle, but I have. I thank whatever has brought you to me, god, providence, fate, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together. You're special to me and you make me feel special with only a glance. I lay there snuggling closer to you as I wonder how I got so lucky. I can't imagine my life without you in it, so instead I lay there reveling in the wonderment of the moment imagining our future together.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Barnburner 9/9  
Author: Tweyelite  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine.  
A/N: Unbeta-ed  
A barnburner is a very good fight, one that is very intense and exciting, a real nail-biter. A fight that is so close it's hard to predict who will come out the winner until seconds before it ends.

**A year and a half later**

Callie was having a great day at work. She'd made a body builder cry when she had to reset one of his bones and today was THE day. She was standing at the nurse's station talking to Bailey when Arizona walked around the corner sans heelies. The two grinned widely at one another as Callie winked completely losing track of what Bailey was saying.

"I can't believe you are still in the honeymoon phase of your relationship." Bailey said interrupting Callie's focus on her lovely girlfriend. "You two are so cute I could vomit."

Callie just smiled at Bailey as the shorter woman rolled her eyes and walked away. Callie could barely contain her excitement to get off work. She wanted to be at home with Arizona NOW and her patience was wearing thin.

Luckily she only had a half hour left but she still had to wait another half hour for Arizona to finish her shift. Callie caught up on some paper work she'd been procrastinating doing just trying to keep herself busy as it was a slow day in ortho.

She went to the cafeteria to get a coffee and saw Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey sitting at a table making goo goo eyes at one another. If that's what she and Arizona looked like then she could completely understand Baileys assessment.

She strolled over to the couples table and greeted them warmly.

"You wanna sit down?" Lexie asked.

"Nah it's ok I don't think my stomach could handle watching the two of you I might go into a diabetic coma you to are so sweet." Callie joked with her friends.

Lexie stuck her tongue out at Callie. "Well it's a mute point because I have to get back to work." She said standing. "And by the way you and Arizona are just as bad if not worse." She said as she walked away.

"Yeah yeah." Callie called to her as she left.

"Well have a seat." Mark gestured. Callie sat.

"So when are you.." Mark trailed off.

Callie sighed in frustration. "Tonight. The waiting is driving me insane Mark."

"Short trip then." Mark grinned winking. "Well good luck tonight. I have to get back to work too, have a burned kid to fix."

Callie nodded. "I'll let you know how it goes." She said as Mark nodded and took off.

Callie waited in the lobby for her blond lover tapping her shoe on the floor and biting her lip. After what seemed like forever Arizona came bolting around the corner.

"Took you long enough." Callie stated her anxiousness getting the better of her.

"Shut up and let's get out of here." Arizona replied offhandedly as she swept past a surprised Callie.

They got back to their apartment which had previously been the blonds alone Arizona bolting into the washroom with Callie hot on her heels. The blond shut the door right in Callie's face.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed.

"You don't need to see me pee!" Arizona called through the door and Callie giggled at the whiny tone of her love.

"Okay." Callie replied waiting outside the door.

A few moments later Arizona opened the door and allowed Callie entrance. The two women switched between staring at one another and staring at the pregnancy test nervously.

"There!" Callie exclaimed pointing as the pink plus sign emerged on the stick.

"Holy shit." Arizona exclaimed. "I'm pregnant." She jumped into Callie's arms kissing her passionately.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Callie practically squealed in her excitement as she picked the blond up spinning her in a circle.

"I can't believe you talked me into going first." Arizona said jokingly. "I wanted a dark haired brown eyed mini version of you running around."

"I know, but I wanted a blond haired blue eyed kid that was just like you." Callie pointed out as she kissed the blondes neck enticingly.

"And you always get what you want don't you?" Arizona hummed in enjoyment.

"Damn right." Callie smiled as her hands slid into the back of Arizona's scrub pants.

"Well next time it's your turn." The blond sighed as she felt her ass being cupped roughly.

"Whatever you say honey." Callie acceded as she continued to explore the blonds' body.

"I love you, you know." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear softly.

"I know, I love you too, from the top of your butterfly scrub cap to the bottom of your heelies." Callie replied as she picked the blond up into her arms and carried her to their bedroom to show her just how much.


End file.
